1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a paneling system for ceilings of a building in which panels are suspended by hook-shaped flanges, on opposite sides of each panel, from flat arms of L- or Z-shaped panel carriers or support rails. This invention particularly relates to ceiling panels with hook-shaped flanges, one flange of each panel extending over the flange of the neighboring panel atop the horizontal arm of a panel carrier.
2. Description of Known Art
Such paneling systems are described in DE 1 934 185, FR 1 203 394, and DE 84 37 592 U. For example, DE 1 934 185 describes: a plurality of conventional, horizontal spaced apart, parallel, panel carriers (1), each having a horizontal arm with an upstanding free end (2), so that the arm forms an upwardly-open U-shaped channel; and a plurality of adjacent, horizontally-extending, ceiling panels (3), each panel having a hook-shaped flange (4, 5) on each horizontally opposite side, forming a downwardly-open U-shaped channel above the bottom of the panel. One hook-shaped flange (5) of each panel (3) has a horizontally narrow, inwardly-extending top portion (7) and, at its free end, an inwardly- and downwardly-extending rim or edge (8), and the other hook-shaped flange (4) has a horizontally longer, outwardly-extending top portion (6) and, at its free end, a downwardly- and inwardly-extending rim (9, 10). The narrow flange (5) is provided under the longer flange (4) when adjacent panels (3) are installed with their flanges overlying the arm of a carrier, between the adjacent panels, and overlying the upstanding free end (2) of that carrier's arms.